Margo Gru
Margo Gru is one of the main characters in Geo's World. She is a Despicable Me character. She is 11-years-old and was originally voiced by Grey DeLisle in the first 22 seasons of the show, but in 2010, it was picked up by Miranda Cosgrove, who voices her in Despicable Me and its sequel. Margo is the eldest of the three orphan girls that Gru adopts and she is Dr. PBS' girlfriend and one of Geo Girl's friends. Before she was adopted, she was an orphan horribly treated by Miss Hattie. She, like her younger sisters, wished to be adopted by somebody who would love them. She is very disapproving of Edith's mischief, shown where Edith jumps in puddles which gets her and Agnes wet, and also when she breaks a vial of acid in Gru's kitchen. She does join in with Edith's antics if it's against someone she doesn't like. She finds it very endearing when Agnes says innocent childlike things (although she does display mild irritation at Agnes' fixation with unicorns), the total opposite of Edith who finds it irritating. Character description Margo tends to be no-nonsense and straight to the point and is very untrusting of people, taking a long time to warm up to Gru, and also does not trust his minions to begin with. She is quite optimistic despite her difficulty trusting people, telling the girls that they will be happy with Gru eventually. When Gru goes after them when they are kidnapped by Vector , she is happy to see him but is still unsure whether to go back as he gave them away again, but encouraged Edith and Agnes to jump when Gru makes a heartfelt apology. She gives Gru a big hug when Gru finally kisses them goodnight, and says that she loves him, finally viewing him as a dad. She has a sarcastic sense of humor and wit, shown especially when Gru says not to touch anything, to which she replies 'Uh huh, what about the floor?' and 'And what about the air?', and she also mocks Gru's accent. She also implies Gru is stupid when he wishes to sell cookies to Vector straight away, whereas they usually go alphabetically. She can be quite judgmental and smart. She is very mature for her apparent age. She sees through Gru's lies about his 'dog' and 'cousins', knowing that Kyle isn't a real dog at all, and that his minions clearly aren't human, marking her quite intelligent. She outsmarts Gru several times by threatening to cause him grief or bargaining with him to get her own way, one occasion where he refuses to read to them and she says they will disturb all night long. She does have a fun loving side, such as throwing toiler paper around Gru's living room, and having pillow fights with her sisters, but her highly protective nature towards her younger sisters means she must act the adult often. Margo is very good at ballet, she's the best compared to her younger sisters, and enjoys it a lot. Margo also falls for boys in Despicable Me 2, which Gru does not like her doing. She also hates that stupid Gree City show. Appearance Margo has brown eyes, black glasses, brown hair tied in a pony tail and pale skin. She usually wears a black T-shirt with The Lorax on it and a brown jacket, She also wears a navy and purple plaid skirt, with white socks and red converse. At night, for sleeping she wears a olive green night gown with black and red at the sleeves and bottom, it has the number "07" on it. Quotes Add quotes here. Trivia *Margo wears The Lorax shirt. Later, she wears a Elmo shirt in the 25th season. *Margo is Dr. PBS' girlfriend. *Margo never appeared in Greeny Phatom. *Margo is seen smoking a cigarette, first shown at the end of "Special Margo". *Margo has guns in Geo's 1st Movie while she shoots Doom Vercetti's bad guys. Gallery Margo.jpg|Margo despicable-me-publicity-still.jpg|Margo (center) Margo-port.png|Margo port Margo2.jpg|Margo thinking Margo.png|Production artwork for Margo in her usual work clothes Margo without her jacket.png|Margo without her jacket. Margo with a gun.png|Margo with a Gun Margo with guns.png|Margo with Guns Unknown-2.jpeg Margosmoking.JPG|Margo smoking a cigarette, seen in the end of the episode called: "Special Margo" Margo1.png|Margo's current appearance Margo by dfer32-d360l4t.jpg Presentation1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Despicable Me characters Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Cute Category:Fictional Characters Category:Humans Category:Geo's 1st Movie Characters Category:Geo's 2nd Movie Characters Category:Geo's 3rd Movie Characters Category:Geo's 4th Movie Characters Category:Geo's 5th Movie Characters Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Characters voiced by Miranda Cosgrove Category:Main characters Category:Adopted Children